


Be With You

by BuongiornoPrincipessa



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Het, Minor Character Death, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/BuongiornoPrincipessa
Summary: All Frank wanted was to be with Bianca.
Relationships: Frank Gallagher/Bianca Samson
Kudos: 1





	Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074291) by [Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess). 



He didn't know the reason and much less why it was her. But, all Frank wanted was to be with Bianca.

Maybe it was because the girl reminded him of himself when he was younger, or as strange as it may was, because Bianca reminded him of his ex-wife, Monica.

Frank didn't think much about the reason and why it was her. He just thought about how much he wanted to be with her, and how much he needed her.

When he was with Bianca, Frank Gallagher felt like a better person. Like she was the doctor that came to treat his traumas.

He planned to live forever by her side, until it finally happened. Bianca was dead.

Frank had promised not to interfere in the decisions of the younger, however he always did everything he could so she wouldn't die. She didn't deserve to die. He didn't want her to die. But now he couldn't do anything else.

Frank just wanted to be with Bianca. Be with Bianca forever.


End file.
